


Could, But Won't

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was can.</p></blockquote>





	Could, But Won't

Xander was scared, but not worried. OK, Angel was now crazy psychopath guy, but Buffy would protect them. She always saved the day.

But instead classmates started dying. And Angel left a little present for Willow. And finally he murdered Ms. Calendar.

Through it all Buffy did nothing. Xander had read enough comics to know this was not how superheroes behaved. The more he stewed about it, the more his fear morphed into anger.

As he stepped into the library, his harsh words spewed out. If she thought she couldn't kill Angel, he'd shame her enough that she would anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was can.


End file.
